


I’ll hold your hand

by woojiniserau



Series: 2park twitterverse [1]
Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Woojin’s scared but he’s got his Jihoon to make it all okay.based on:this tweet





	I’ll hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> based on: [this tweet](https://twitter.com/o_h_h9599/status/1117380961090465792?s=21)
> 
> i couldn’t hold back. it was too cute not to write something on it

“Ah, there’s so many people out there.” Woojin mutters as he peaks through their private lounge window into the overfilled airport.

There’s hundreds of reporters and fans with their flashing cameras and the first thing Woojin’s brain thinks of is _panic_. It’s not a foreign feeling though as he’s always had an issue with large amounts of people in one place. What’s worse is that they’re here to take pictures of Wanna One which includes him and he’s scared that he’ll do something embarrassing that will be plastered over every online article.

Woojin hated that he always felt negatively but he couldn’t help it. Not when he’d grown up, telling himself he has to better, he _needs_ to, and that he has to be perfect in order to reach his dreams.

“Hey, you okay?” A soft voice flows into Woojin’s ear as a warm arm comes to rest around his waist.

“Yeah.” Woojin squeaks.

“Woojin, all the members have left already and you’ve been staring at the window, not even paying attention.” Jihoon huffs out, giving Woojin a pointed look.

Woojin sighs as he nuzzles his face against Jihoon’s soft hair. “I’m scared. There’s so many people and you know I hate crowds.”

“Woojinie, it’ll be okay. I’m going to be right beside you. I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?” Jihoon assures, grabbing Woojin’s hand.

“I love you.” Woojin mumbles, his voice muffled by Jihoon’s hair.

“I love you, too. But we really should get going.” Jihoon leans up to peck Woojin on the lips as the younger finally moves away from his “hiding”.

“Okay.” Woojin huffs out.

He pulls the black mask over his face and strides out the room and Jihoon trails behind. The second they walk out, the cameras begin flashing and Woojin thinks he’d be blind by now if he wasn’t used to it. The crowds start getting closer and Woojin feels slightly on edge and his hands become clammy. He glances back at Jihoon who has his hood up and mask on. The site of his boyfriend looking so cute eases him slightly but the ongoing shouts from the fans and an overflow of camera clicks keep ringing in his ear as a reminder.

So Woojin does what he thinks is best and that is grabbing onto Jihoon’s hand. The warmth the older emits to Woojin calms his erratic heartbeat and as Jihoon clasps onto Woojin’s hand tighter, the latter manages to pull them through the crowd into safety.

It’s quiet now and the screams and sounds of the camera shutters fade into the background but they still hold on. Away from prying eyes, their hands naturally intertwine together, connecting them closer and Woojin won’t ever let go because he feels safe right here, right now, with his love Jihoon.

For now, it’s all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> i perhaps put no effort into this but i hope it watered your thirsty 2park soul


End file.
